Beginning of a beautiful friendship?
by becky belle 16-02-96
Summary: Light has been given a second chance. Upon impulse, L has succeeded in destroying Light's plans without Light even knowing he was ever Kira. Will Light be able to lead a normal ife and maybe find true love? Or is he condemned to have is guilt destroy any future he might have. 16 days are still marked upon L. This begins on episode 24 where L and Light have just aprihended H
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

Light let out a cry. All his memory came flooding back at once, he felt he finally won.

_This isn't good._

L snatched the note book back. As the death note left Light's grasp, his memories left him as quickly as they came. Confusion and sadness filled Light. L had noticed this yet he said nothing. He contemplated his next move.

_Light is a great guy, he's a genius and would be a very useful ally. I sometimes think he's better than me. Well, maybe recently but I'm just tired._

Also, even though he would never admit it, Light was beginning to grow on him.

_Maybe he'd change, just maybe._

Without another thought, L reached for a lighter that happened to be on the pilot's dashboard. He burnt the death note. As the flames cascaded the black note book, Light's heart sank. His sorrow grew. As the death note vanished so did his recollection of why he was so upset. Once the death note vanished, so did the darkness and sadness inside of him. It was like waking from a strange heartbreaking dream. He looked up at L. It was like seeing him for the first time. All he could do was smile.

_There's the Light I know and love._

Then he realised.

_I don't know this Light._

Light stared and coolly asked, "Why did you burn it?"

"I thought that if we get rid of the tool of the murders, then no one else can become Kira," he contemplated, "I'm not sure but if I'm right, that should be the end of the investigation, depending whether there is more than one note book."

"So, we've done it!" Light smiled.

"I suppose." L muttered.

Light stared wonderingly. "Let's go." He sighed.

Back at HQ, L stared deliberately into space as Light texted on his phone. "Are you sure you don't want to celebrate with the others?" Light coaxed. Silence. Light sighed, "Look, I know we haven't strictly 'caught' Kira but we've done as good as. Right L?"

There was a long pause. "Listen Light, there's something I've been meaning to ask you... Light?" " He did not answer; Light was staring wide-eyed at his phone, lip quivering. Light grunted angrily, threw his phone onto the table, threw his coat on and began to leave. "I'm going out!" Light groaned, "I need to clear my head." After he was gone, L inched towards the phone and glanced at the text carefully.

_Light, I'm sorry but you're never here! I've found someone else, he's called Akio! I'm Sorry again, I hope you understand. Please tell L I'd still like to be his friend!_

_Misa xx_

L sighed and went to fetch some ice-cream.

An hour later, composed and refined, Light strode back into head quarters.

"Ice-cream?" L offered.

Light contemplated this.

"Alright," he shrugged.

Hunched over a super-king tub of cookie dough, L analysed every spoonful before consuming the sugary, rich treat. Light slowly took the smallest portion physically possible and casual ate each mouthful. "It's not your fault," L whispered knowingly.

"Huh?"

"The break up, Misa," L pressed, looking distant as usual.

"You looked through my phone," Light sighed. L shrugged. Their eyes met.

Light's breath escaped him. His throat became dry. He looked down.

"The thing is, I don't think I even loved her." He admitted.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't think she was the most intelligent of choices." L stated casually. The corner of Light's mouth twitched into a smile, but soon turned into a distant grimace.

"I hope you'll stay and continue working with us," L muttered, "You are very intelligent."

"Well," Light began.

"LIGHT!" Matsuda raced into head quarters. He collapsed over Light's chair, panting."It's Misa-Misa, She's had a heart attack!" he gulped. Light and L froze in shock, speechless. L turned to Light.

_Could he still be Kira?_

"Well? Hospital? QUICK!" Matsuda screamed.

Several long and tiring hours later, L and Light returned from the hospital. Matsuda was already asleep in his bed. He was sent out of the hospital a long while before as he became hysterical. Light sat with a deep, calculating look on his face.

"You okay?" asked L.

"I just can't believe she's gone," Light said wonderingly, "And I can't help feeling like it's my fault." Awkwardly, L reached to Light and rested his hand on his shoulder. Light sighed. He reached to his shoulder and rested his hand on L's. His grip tightened and he gently squeezed L's hand.

Suddenly he froze, stood up robotically and said, "I got to go." Light quietly retired to his room.

_Is it all another act?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

Light woke up refreshed yet with a heavy heart. On his bedside dresser was a note.

_Light,_

_Given Task Force day off. Shall be monitoring deaths for signs of Kira. Optional to work today._

_L_

Light checked his watch, it was almost mid-day. He stumbled out of bed and grabbed some coffee.

*knock knock*

"It's open."

"Hey son."

Light turned, "Oh, hi dad."

"A-are you okay?" he hesitated.

"I'm fine."

"I know it can't be easy and…"

"Dad, I'm fine," Light insisted.

"Well," Soichiro sighed. "You know where I'll be."

"Sure dad Thanks." Light muttered. Soichiro promptly left, dis-heartened and concerned over his son.

Light washed, changed, sat on the end of his bed and thought. It felt like years of his life had been wasted. Justice had not been done and it felt like it never could be. He blamed Kira for this. If Kira never existed, he could have been there for Misa. He could have made more of his life.

"_This is not over Light Yagami."_

Light looked around. He was alone. He shivered. As he finally wandered into the surveillance room he tried to recall what he used to do before the Kira case. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I need to do something, anything, to put my faith back into the human race and make life worth living again," he muttered.

"You're thinking out loud Light," L's voice came from the shadows.

"Oh, sorry Ryusaki, I thought I was alone," Light blushed. He turned to work.

"In my experience," L began, "It never comes back but it is the perfect tool to be a great detective."

"What never comes back?"

"You're faith in humanity," L sighed.

Their eyes met. L's pierced into Light, seeming to reach his very soul. "It does help to talk," L tried not to sound patronising. Light sighed. He looked down and noticed how perfectly his hands were placed in his lap. Then he looked up at L , hunched in his usual yet very unique sitting position.

_What an odd couple we make._

"I don't want to talk yet," Light shrugged.

"That's okay," L quickly turned away. Hours crept by as they worked in silence. The room gradually became warmer and more humid as the sun headed west. L turned to Light.

"Speaking of detectives," L urged. "I've heard people saying that you and I could be the greatest detectives that ever lived."

"Mmmh," Light replied humbly.

"There's something I want to as you."

"Yeah?" Light stared intently. He leaned forward. Their faces were close. Light could feel L's gentle, warm breath caress his skin. Suddenly, Light froze and shivered. He could feel something right behind him. He caught a glimpse of his shadow. It was nothing like his shadow. What he saw was a tall, sinister shadow of a great monster with sharp spikes for hair, jagged talons for hands and great towering wings.

Light let out a cry, he hadn't been this frightened in years, not since the strange day before he was involved with the Kira case. Light cowered wide eyed. "Do you see that?" he whispered petrified.

_He has truly lost it._

"Listen," L soothed, "You've had a hard couple of days. You're probably just seeing things. Come on," L began to pick Light up, "You need a lie down."

"I know what I saw," Light insisted as L carefully helped him into bed. "I guess it has been stressful but I swear that thing was real and it…. FREAKED…. ME…..OUT!"

After he ensured that Light was comfortable, L got up to leave. Light grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me, It feels like it's still here," Light begged.

_How can I say not to you?_

L sighed and sat down at Light's bedside. Light was pale and shaking all over. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "You sound like a kid with monsters under the bed." Light did not seem to hear. They sat in silence for a while, comfortable with each other's company. After Light calmed down a little, he turned to L, "Was there something you wanted to ask me?" He didn't answer at first.

"It can wait," he sighed. He stood up, leant forward and put a hand on Light's shoulder, staring intensly into his eyes. "Will you be okay if I go?"

Light nodded gently, "I'm probably just seeing things."

"It might be guilt," L shrugged as he turned to leave. The part of him that felt suspicious to Light could not stay dormant any longer.

"I can't stop feeling like Misa's death is my fault," L whined confused.

"You didn't make her have a heart attack did you?" Light's face suddenly turned grim and bitter.

"Not this again," he spat. "Are you accusing me of being Kira? AGAIN!" Light shouted.

"Perhaps," L shrugged.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Light yelled, "I would _**never **_wish death on anyone." Light's face became twisted and full of rage. L just continued staring, expressionless.

"Get out," Light demanded. Humbly L left and retired straight to his room. Neither of them slept that night.

* * *

**Hi guys! sorry it's not long. Light needed beauty sleep so his day was short "the next day" will be much longer. What did you think? I will try and keep it that I post once a week but I am on holiday at the end of this month. Its so fun writing this and I'm so grateful for your reactions. Thanks for reading though it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed it xx **


End file.
